


Есть контакт!

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor's Activation Day, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: Коннор вышел на первую миссию по тренировке навыков... И теперь его не остановить!





	Есть контакт!

**Author's Note:**

> Юмор на тему обкаток новой модели RK800 перед реальным боевым крещением, кои были неизбежны)))

[**Загрузка**...]

[**Активация**: успешно]

[**Задача**: Провести успешные переговоры]

[**Цель**: Найти живого собеседника. Завести разговор для тренировки навыков коммуникации]

Коннор открыл глаза и внимательно огляделся. Просторный центральный холл Киберлайф был бел, чист и свободен от праздных лиц, если за таковые не считать рекламных андроидов на постаментах, конечно. Коннор, понятное дело, их и не считал.

Живые, ему нужны живые… и желательно, готовые на диалог.

Он решил не сдаваться так просто и тщательно просканировал двух охранников, группу менеджеров из трёх человек и одного из исследователей, забившегося с планшетом в уголок.

Коннор решительно направился к последнему, параллельно гугля в сети нейтральные популярные темы.

— Какой жаркий выдался август, не прав… — андроид удивлённо поглядел вслед человеку, с бормотанием умчавшемуся к лифту, потрясая планшетом.

— Добрый день, дамы и господа, — он пошёл во вторую атаку на группу менеджеров. — Из башни такой чудесный вид на город, — Коннор приличия для подождал полминуты, но ни один человек на него так и не среагировал, едва кинув взгляд на его висок.

Задача усложняется, догадался андроид. Спрашивать у охранников с закрытыми шлемами лицами, как пройти в библиотеку, он уже не стал, ибо в их навыках общения тоже сомневался.

Приняв сложнейшее решение идти в, собственно, город для поисков собеседников за тысячную долю секунды, Коннор волевым жестом отправил вызов такси и не менее решительно списал с прикреплённого счёта сумму, когда автомобиль покинул Белль-Айл и остановился в центре города.

Первого же попавшегося человека Коннор смело дёрнул за рукав.

— Извините, как попасть на Третью авеню? Говорят, там распрода…

— Погугли, придурок, — отозвался мужик, выдёгивая рукав из цепких пальцев.

Коннор провентилировал системой громкий вздох. Не помогло, рукав пришлось-таки отпустить.

Пройдя в сквер, он сел на скамеечку рядом с милой старушкой, бросающей крошки голубям.

— Вы знаете, — андроид добавил в голос максимум заложенной в программе откровенности, — а ведь сегодня третье августа. Вторник. Кто бы мог подумать!.. 

Старушка как ни в чём ни бывало сыпанула голубям ещё порцию.

Не сбегает — уже хорошо, решил Коннор и прибавил громкости в голос.

— Вчера в понедельник я прошёл последние стэндовые тесты и был одобрен для выполнения разнообразных и самых сложных миссий! — воскликнул он. — Представляете? А сегодня — активирован и впервые допущен к самостоятельным действиям. К первой задаче. Это знаменательный день!..

— Ась?.. — старушка подслеповато прищурилась в его сторону.

“Есть контакт!” — с удовлетворением поставил себе плюсик Коннор и решил, что раньше ему недоставало импровизации. Ну не иначе. 

— Детройт так прекрасен и удивителен, полон общительных и жизнерадостных людей, — продолжил свою мысль андроид. — А вот Вы, Вы бывали на Таити? — ввернул он, нависнув над бедной женщиной.

Старушка, подняв на него взгляд, с расширившимися глазами медленно перекрестилась. А потом перекрестила и андроида. И боком, боком сползла со скамейки.

Коннор записал рекорд по длительности диалога и пошёл искать счастье дальше.

...Ближе к вечеру счастье так и не находилось, цель висела неоправданно тяжёлым грузом, импровизация подводила в 98% случаев, и Коннор решил пойти ва-банк, не щадя счетов Киберлайф.

Первый перехваченный случайный звонок готов был оправдать свою нелегальность аж двумя минутами разговора. Но потом его всё-таки раскусили и пришлось вынужденно идти по заданному собеседником направлению.

Второй и третий оборвались на первых же репликах. За четвёртый его в считанные секунды обвинили во всех смертных грехах. Он уже почти не надеялся, решив после следующей попытки возвращаться в Киберлайф на доработку — раз уж у него такой провал с интеграцией, — когда перехватил пятый сигнал.

На линии пару секунд царило молчание.

— Это техподдержка? — наконец с явным сомнением спросил низкий и хриплый мужской голос.

Коннор ничтоже сумняшеся посчитал, что его предназначение идеально вписывается в это определение.

— Да, — весомо подтвердил он. — Я Вас слушаю.

— Мхм, — с лёгким сомнением выдал голос. — У меня с техникой проблема.

— Вы хотите об этом поговорить? — как можно ровнее спросил Коннор, ставя себе два плюсика сразу за успешное цитирование.

— Эм, я хотел бы знать, что с этим делать, — голос стал задумчивым. — Этот тостер творит что-то несуразное.

Быстрый гуглинг подсказал Коннору распространённые жаргонные обозначения.

— Если речь идёт о Вашем личном, хорошо знакомом "тостере" и его поведение не выходит за рамки инструкций, попробуйте подойти к вопросу иначе, — проникновенно посоветовал Коннор.

— Это как? — настороженно поинтересовался голос. — Жарит он, в принципе, неплохо. Но уж больно быстро! Я порой не успеваю…

— Так скажите ему об этом! — воскликнул Коннор. — Продвинутая техника с развитым искусственным интеллектом наилучшим образом реагирует на понятные, привычные обстоятельства. Попробуйте вернуть ему более знакомую обстановку…

Голос надолго замолчал, и Коннор, так вдохновлённый успешным диалогом, начал даже беспокоиться.

— Возможно, что-то заметно изменилось в Вашем внешнем виде в последние пару месяцев? — подбодрил собеседника Коннор.

В ответ раздалось шуршание.

— Эм… Ну ладно, пойду побреюсь, — наконец, ошалело выдали на том конце.

— Прекрасное решение! — Коннор добавил в интонацию максимум одобрения и радости. — Я уверен, это поможет ему деликатнее выставить свои настройки и освежит вашу совместную жизнь! 

— А Вы уверены, что это поможет? — голос стал малость скептичным, но Коннор не собирался сбиваться с пути истинного. И уж собеседнику не даст сбиться тем более!

Андроид решил сымпровизировать напоследок ещё разок, включив побольше нагугленных разговорных словечек для пущего успеха, и сымитировал тихую усмешку.

— Попробуйте. Просто попробуйте, — тихо и внушительно посоветовал он. — Всё в Ваших руках, поверьте. Уверен, такому красавчику как Вы он больше не сможет отказать, чтобы жарить так медленно, как Вы того хотите!

На том конце закашлялись.

— С-спасибо. Пойду я… в ванную, ага.

— Не за что! Приятного вечера! Помните: техподдержка всегда Ваша, — проникновенно отозвался Коннор, на всякий случай фиксируя в памяти этот номер, прежде чем там повесили трубку.

[**Миссия завершена**]

Прекрасно, его функционирование себя оправдывало в полной мере, решил он и закрыл поле задачи.

В башню Киберлайф Коннор возвращался, будучи полностью удовлетворённым от исполнения цели, бережно лелея в процессоре рекорд явно повысившегося навыка коммуникации. Он даже позволил себе триумфальный взгляд в сторону двух охранников в холле, которые всё равно наверняка не знали, где тут та самая библиотека. Шлемы охранников предсказуемо остались безучастны, но так что было от них ждать.

...Впрочем, о том, насколько он смог помочь неизвестному собеседнику с хрипловатым голосом, Коннор в полной мере оценил ровно через три с половиной месяца, когда решил сделать Хэнку сюрприз в виде завтрака.

Что ж, грёбаный старый тостер на кухне у лейтенанта действительно пережаривал хлеб слишком быстро...


End file.
